ckifandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia District
The Georgia District is a district of Circle K International. It is one of several districts in Subregion G. The Georgia District is made up several clubs which are subdivided into five divisions: Coastal, Metro, Mountains, Perimeter, and Plains. With 15 clubs and 300 members and counting, the Georgia District of Circle K International is the largest district in the southeast. We have clubs all over the state of Georgia ranging from two-year colleges to four-year universities. Known as The Empire State of the South, home to GACKI the GECKO, where the peaches grow and where you go "way down 'yonder on the Chattahoochee" ....chartered in 1959, we are the great and powerful Georgia District! History of the District Circle K International was introduced in Georgia in 1949 by Dr. George M. Sparks of the Atlanta Kiwanis Club. The first Georgia Circle K club was chartered on February 22, 1950, at what is now Georgia State University. The Georgia District of Circle K was formed in 1959 under the discretion of Mr. J. R. Griggs with 18 chartering clubs. 1936-1949 In 1936, the “Circle K House” at Washington State College was established by the Kiwanis Club of Pullman, Washington. Organized as a fraternity, Kappa Iota Phi served men who needed financial aid to attend college. Kiwanians also wanted to provide collegiate students leadership opportunities for their future careers and work service projects to better their communities while having a sense of fellowship. In 1947, Circle K changed from a fraternity to a service organization. That year, the first Circle K club was chartered at Carthage College in Carthage, Illinois. In 1949, Circle K was introduced in Georgia by Dr. George M. Sparks of the Atlanta Kiwanis Club. 1950-1959 On February 22, 1950, Georgia has it's first Circle K Club at the Atlanta Division of the University of Georgia (now known as Georgia State College). Georgia Has Its First Circle K Club “Immediately following a visit to the International Convention in Atlantic City in 1949, Dr. George M. Sparks, Vice-President of the Atlanta Club, decided that the Circle K idea could and should be extended into our District. Upon his return to his duties as President of the Atlanta Division of the University of Georgia, he started to work by requesting the President of the Atlanta Club to appoint a Circle K Club Committee for 1950 and promptly got busy. The first Circle K Club has been organized at Dr. Spark’s college with the able assistance of Bill Layton and the strong committee. The Circle K of the Atlanta Division of University of Georgia was organized on February 22, 1950 with a charter membership of 75 selected male students. It is a junior service club for college men united to render service to the college and the community. It closely resembles Kiwanis in its administration, policies, and objectives and provides greatly needed stimulant in development of responsibility, community consciousness, and leadership. It is interesting to note that many of the Circle K members are already taking a part in the community life while attending college. This is shown by the fact that they are employed by prominent business concerns scattered throughout Atlanta. The officers of this first Circle K Club are as follows: President William P. Hardy, Southern Railway Company; Vice-President William Harrison, Gulf Oil Corporation; Secretary John Holbrook, Horned Desk & Fixture Co.; and Treasurer John Manning, Atlanta Journal. The Board of Directors is composed of: Kenneth Bergmann, Hartford Fire Insurance Co.; Guy McGrity, Central of Georgia Railway; James Woodward, Atlanta Journal; Maurice Harbin, Gulf Oil Corporation; and Tommy Williams, Gulf Oil Corporation.” (Fall Issue of the Georgia Kiwanian) On, May 29, 1953, the Circle K Club at West Georgia is founded. This is Georgia's 5th club. “Carrollton (Kiwanis Club) has founded a Circle K Club at West Georgia College.” (Georgia District Kiwanis March Standings) On July 2, 1953, Gene Alford of Georgia Tech Circle K is elected International Secretary of the newly-formed International organization. “Gene Alford, of Northside Atlanta’s Circle K Club at Georgia Tech, who represented Georgia’s 5 Circle K outfits, was elected the first Secretary-Treasurer of the International Organization founded during the Convention.” (Kiwanis Progress, Georgia District Bulletin No. 13). Under President Alford, Circle K had the first meeting of an International Board. In addition, Circle K experienced unbelievable growth under Alford's leadership. Three days after his election, President Alford sent the following resolution to the Kiwanis International Board as he attempted to establish Circle K International: 'The Board of Trustees of Kiwanis International recognizes the fact that a group of Circle K men met together at the Kiwanis International Convention in New York in June, 1953 and under the guidance of the Special International Committee on Circle K Clubs drew up a Constitution and Bylaws and set up an International organization. We further acknowledge that this organization is still working under the supervision of the Special International Committee on Circle K Clubs toward the goal of setting up a permanent organization in conjunction with the headquarters of Kiwanis and Key Club. It is the expectation of the Board that at such time as Circle K International becomes financially independent through the organization of more clubs and the strengthening of the present clubs that they will be granted official recognition by the Board of Trustees of Kiwanis International.'" (Circle K International website) On August 11, 1953, the Georgia District of Kiwanis is “shooting for 5 new Circle K Clubs. We have 1—in the 2nd Division. We hear of 5 or 6 more incubating. We’ll get most of them.” (Kiwanis Progress, Georgia District Bulletin) On September 16, 1953, the Convention Headliners reports on activities to be held at the 34th Annual Meet (the Georgia Kiwanis Convention) at which “The YOUNG GEORGIAN honored as the FIRST Secretary-Treasurer of CIRCLE K INTERNATIONAL— born in New York last June – will tell us of the aims of our college-level youth group. He is GENE ALFORD, of Northside Atlanta’s splendid Georgia Tech Chapter. Tuesday morning. Introduced by Virgil Eady, District Chairman.” On November 13, 1953, “Emory University announces its second ODK Leadership Workshop for High School students in cooperation with Kiwanis Clubs, Key Clubs and the Emory Circle K Club, for Friday-Saturday, December 4 & 5.” (Kiwanis Progress, Georgia District Bulletin) On November 19, 1953, District Objectives 1954: “...New Circle K Clubs—5. Each Division & Club should consider and accept its Quota of new clubs. For information and materials on organizing … new Circle K Clubs, write Virgil Y. Eady, Chairman, Oxford.” In 1954, International President Eugene Alford’s bid for International status fails and a temporary Circle K organization is established. On October 17, 1954, the first annual (unofficial) convention is held at Carthage College, Carthage, IL October 17-19. On October 19, 1954, Virgil Eady, Emory of Oxford, makes a presentation on Circle K to the delegates at the 35th Annual Georgia District Kiwanis convention held in Atlanta. (Eady is the Circle K Chairman from the Covington Kiwanis Club.) In January 1955, the Georgia District Kiwanian newsletter reports the 1955 Kiwanis Yard-Stick for measuring the activity of Kiwanis Clubs in the Georgia District. For Activity of Youth Service Committees, 20 points — includes Boys and Girls Work, Underprivileged Child, Circle K and/or Key Club, and Vocational Guidance. There are 10 bonus points for New Club Building for each Key Club or Circle K Club founded. In February 1955, New Circle K Clubs at Southern Technical Institute and LaGrange College are formed. Key Clubs and Circle K Clubs are Being Built: “Two Circle K Clubs and one Key Club have been chartered this year. The Sandy Springs Kiwanis Club has sponsored a new Circle K Club at Southern Technical Institute and the LaGrange Kiwanis Club has sponsored one at LaGrange College. The Metter Kiwanis Club has sponsored and built a Key Club in the Metter school. “Tom Cordell, member of the Tifton Kiwanis Club and District Chairman of the Circle K Club Committee, and Bill Johnson, member of the Cartersville Kiwanis Club and District Chairman of the Key Club Committee both expect to break a District record in the building of Circle K and Key Clubs this year. From the looks of their impressive beginning during the first month of 1955, it will be done.” (Georgia District Kiwanian) In June 1955, Valdosta State College CKI is reported to have been recently formed. Governor John R. Cole (Albany) reports in the Georgia District Kiwanian that “The Circle K Club that was recently organized at Valdosta at the State College is also welcomed to the Georgia District of Circle K Clubs. We foresee that this club will be successful under the leadership of Jay Dickerson since he will certainly have the support of Lieutenant Governor Dr. Ralph Thaxton, who is also President of Valdosta State College. In addition, Dean Tom Cordell of Abraham Baldwin College, who is Chairman of the Circle K Club Committee for the Georgia District, is proud to welcome Jay and other members of the Circle K Club. Incidentally, this is the third Circle K Club that has been organized in the Georgia District by Tom and his committee.” On September 27, 1955, Mark K. Owens, President of the Atlanta Division of the University of Georgia Circle K addresses the delegates at the 36th Annual Georgia District Kiwanis Convention held in Albany. On October 23, 1955, the Kiwanis International Board of Trustee votes to grant official International recognition to Circle K. Dues are $4 per member. On November 14, 1955, Emory University in Atlanta affiliates with CKI, making it the first club to charter under the new organization. By December 31, 1955, there are now 147 clubs in Circle K International, at which point Circle K received official endorsement from Kiwanis International. Circle K International adopted the Kiwanians beliefs by establishing the three tenets of Service, Leadership, and Fellowship to bring a sense of purpose to the organization. In January 1956, the Georgia District Kiwanian published a list of the Circle K Clubs Committee members. They included William P. Layton, Chairman (Atlanta), Horace Sturgess (Atlanta), Henry Kitchenson (Newnan), Chas. Jones, Sr. (Albany), Emory Nance (Douglas), Hiram Undercoffler (Americus), Don Waddell (Athens), Charles W. Walker (Macon), Rev. Jack Waldrep (Blairsville), Jim Whitfield (Blue Ridge), Bill Dickey (Covington), and Shealy E. McCoy (Valdosta). Two Circle K Clubs are referenced: Ga. School of Technology and U. of Ga. School of Forestry. In March 1956, a new Circle K Club at Atlanta Christian College in East Point has been built. Georgia Kiwanis Governor W. Cam Mitchell (Hampton Club) reports in the Georgia District Kiwanian: “Congratulations to the new Circle K Club at Atlanta Christian College, East Point, Georgia. A Circle K Club is in the process of being formed at LaGrange College. It should be operating soon. The Airport Area and LaGrange clubs respectively deserve the credit for these two Circle K Clubs.” On May 8, 1956, the first Annual Georgia District Meeting is held in Atlanta at the Georgia State College of Business Administration. Nine of the ten Circle K Clubs in Georgia are represented. The First Annual Georgia District meeting was held with approximately 50 people in attendance. Wm P. Layton, Chm of Circle K Clubs writes in the Georgia District Kiwanian: “Representatives from nine of the ten Circle K Clubs in Georgia met at the Georgia State College of Business Administration in Atlanta for the First Annual Georgia District meeting of its kind on Tuesday, May 8. Approximately 50 were in attendance, among which were members of Kiwanis Clubs from several other cities. Circle K Clubs are Kiwanis sponsored service groups for college men. Those in Georgia are located at Atlanta Christian College, Emory University, Georgia Institute of Technology, LaGrange College, Georgia State College of Business Administration, Oglethorpe University, Southern Technical Institute, West Georgia College, Emory-at-Oxford, and Valdosta State College. A program designed to orient officers of the Circle K Clubs and the Circle K Club Committee Chairmen of the Kiwanis Clubs sponsoring them was presented during the morning after which the group were guests of the Kiwanis Club of Atlanta for a Mother’s Day program and luncheon. Wm. P. Layton, Chairman of the Circle K Club Committee for the Georgia District of Kiwanis International presided at the meeting. Dr. George M. Sparks, former President of the Kiwanis Club of Atlanta and President, Georgia State College, and Mr. Ed Johnston, Lieutenant Governor of the First Division of the Georgia District, welcomed the delegates. The keynote address was given by the Rev. Harrison McMains, Director, Christian Council of Atlanta. His topic was “The Challenge of Service Clubs.” He was introduced by Mr. John S. Carriger, President, Kiwanis Club of Chattanooga, Tennessee. Lenn Greene, President, and members of the Georgia State College Circle K Club, served as hosts. Dr. Henry T. Malone, Vice-President of the Decatur Kiwanis Club, conducted a group discussion on “The Current Problems of Circle K Clubs in Georgia. Other members of the Kiwanis Club of Atlanta taking part on the program were Mr. Lon Duckworth, President; Mr. Luther S. Tatum, Vice President; Mr. Edward C. Hammond, Secretary; Mr. W. O. Duvall, Membership Committee Chairman; Mr. Russell Bridges, Jr., Program Committee Chairman; and Mr. Henry Maddox, Sunshine Committee Chairman. The meeting was considered by all in attendance to be very successful and that it should be an annual affair." In June 1956, Georgia Kiwanis Governor W. Cam Mitchell (Hampton Club) reports in the Georgia District Kiwanian: “Although no quota was set, there have been 2 Circle K Clubs formed and there is a good possibility of at least two more by year end. The number one chartered Circle K Club in the new International setup is at Emory University, sponsored by the Northside Atlanta Kiwanis Club.” In July 1956, as reported in the Georgia District Kiwanian, “Henry Maddox of the Kiwanis Club of Atlanta explaining about the purchase of soap to help send two Circle K Club members to the Convention in Philadelphia while pretty sponsors look on.” (Picture above) Philadelphia Calls: “Philadelphia, one of North America’s oldest cities, will be host to Circle K International, one of North America’s newest service groups. Fellowship, inspiration, and hard work will headline the Philadelphia Convention of Circle K International, September 5 through 8, 1956. This, the very first convention of Circle K since coming into its international status, is expected to have in attendance those young men who lead in the improvement campaigns on the U.S. And Canadian college campus of today. The Kiwanis District of Georgia urges sponsoring Kiwanis Clubs to make special effort to help the students in each of our eleven Circle K Clubs raise the necessary money so that one or more representatives of each club can attend the convention. In addition the Circle K Committee Chairman in each club should accompany these representatives. William P. Layton, District Chairman of the Circle K Committee, has arranged with the Southern Railway for a special rate for the train trip provided as many as fifteen go from Georgia. The train leaves from Atlanta at 8:30 P.M. on September 4 and arrives in Philadelphia at 11:43 A.M., September 5. On the return trip the train leaves in the evening September 8 and arrives in Atlanta on the morning of September 9. Round trip fare is $30.85 per person including breakfast plus $2.82 tax." In September 1956, the second official president of Circle K International was elected at the first annual international convention. New President Named for Circle K International: “Wally Miller, 21, 446 San Marcos Road, Encinitas, California, a senior at San Diego State College, San Diego, California, was elected president of Circle K International at the organization’s first international convention, September 7th, at Temple University, Philadelphia. Miller is the son of Ralph W. Miller, San Diego. He is a former trustee of Circle K International. As president of Circle K International, Miller will be official spokesman for more than 3000 college men in 168 Circle K Clubs throughout the United States, Canada and the Hawaiian Islands. Miller succeeds Dick B. Forde, a junior at Western Michigan College, Kalamazoo, Michigan. Forde was the first official international president of Circle K. The two young college leaders were honored at a banquet Friday evening, September 7th, at the Sylvania Hotel in Philadelphia, when Forde stepped down from the presidency and Miller was installed by Armand J. Rodehorst, Sr., New Orleans, Louisiana, Kiwanis Trustee, and official Kiwanis International representative at the convention. Also elected at Philadelphia were Maynard Davis, Austin Peay State College, Clarksville, Tennessee, and Leonard Hassett, Drake University, Des Moines, Iowa, vice presidents; Hal Helsley, Palomar Junior College, San Marcos, California, secretary; and the following trustees: J. A. Callahan, Temple University, Philadelphia; John Coleman, Valdosta State College, Valdosta, Georgia; Lawrence Dufor, Southeastern Louisiana College, Hammond, Louisiana; Jim Iverson, Orange Coast College, Costa Mesa, California; Ron Michener, Buena Vista College, Storm Lake, Iowa; Cecil Pierre, Carthage College, Carthage, Illinois; John Plumb, Regis College, Denver, Colorado; George Podelco, Potomac State College, Keyser, West Virginia; Ralph Powell, Tulsa University, Tulsa, Oklahoma; Jim Ridgeway, Northwest Nazarene College, Nampa, Idaho; Don Ross, Transylvania College, Lexington, Kentucky; and Pete Smith, Ryerson Institute of Technology, Toronto, Ontario, Canada.” (Georgia District Kiwanian) In December 1956, George M. Sparks (President of Georgia State College of Business Administration) publishes his positive remarks about the international organization in The Bulletin, the official Circle K International publication. International Status Vital to Circle K by George M. Sparks (left), President, Georgia State College of Business Administration: “I first heard about the Circle K movement when I attended the Kiwanis International Convention in Atlantic City during the summer of 1949. I brought the story home with me to Atlanta. Realizing that we had a natural set up at the Georgia State College for a club of this kind, we (myself and other interested Kiwanians) organized our own Circle K Club in February of 1950. I believe that ours was the fifth or the sixth Circle K Club to be organized. I was especially happy to see the Circle K movement begin, because Kiwanis clubs have been noted for so long for their work with youth groups, especially through the Key Club movement. Expansion of this movement into the college picture seemed to be highly desirable. Because of the fine objectives of Circle K, it was only natural that the movement, once it appeared on the college scene, should expand. One reason for this expansion, I believe, is that a college Circle K Club performs the same vital service for the college that the Kiwanis club performs for the adult community. The next step after the service ideal reached the college campus was for Circle K to become ‘international.’ Clubs as important as Circle K take on considerable prestige and additional value when they band together in international groups. AT our college, we have sororities and fraternities, for example, many of which were organized as local clubs. However, in most cases, as soon as they were able to become affiliated with a national organization, they were eager and proud to do so. We feel that the same dsire is inherent in Circle K Club members; and we are happy that the Circle K movement is now strong enough to have its own international organization. By having an international organization, we can enjoy the immediate benefits of an International Director and a central headquarters which will, in turn, publish an international bulletin. We have already profited from this advantage.” (The Circle K publication, The Bulletin, December 1956, Volume 1, No. 4) By December 31, 1956, it is reported that Circle K had 12 clubs in Georgia. In May 1957, Georgia gains another Circle K club at Reinhardt College, bringing the total number of clubs in Georgia to 13. “The Kiwanis Club of Canton has sponsored a Circle K Club at Reinhardt College. This is the first to be organized this year and brings our total to thirteen.” (Georgia District Kiwanian) In September 1957, William P. Layton, Chm., published “Circle K Club News” in the Georgia District Kiwanian. He wrote, “Four of our Circle K Clubs were represented by eight members in attendance at the International Circle K Convention in Denver, August 28-30. James B. Edwards of the University of Georgia Club was International Vice President, and Winfred R. Anthoney of the Georgia State College of Business Administration Club was elected an International Trustee. This delegation extended an invitation to hold the International Circle K Convention in 1959 in Atlanta. The Georgia District Circle K Club Convention will be held in Atlanta on Tuesday, October 22, with a morning and afternoon session at the Georgia State College of Business Administration. Those in attendance will have lunch with the Kiwanis Club of Atlanta at the Dinkler Hotel at 12:30 P.M., at which time Noah Langdale, Jr., President of Georgia State College Circle K Club, will be the speaker. We sincerely hope that many representing the Kiwanis District of Georgia can attend this meeting and we have asked District Governor Glenn Reed, Jr., to open the session with a word of welcome." On February 22, 1957, the Kiwanis International Board of Trustees accepted a proposal to allow the establishment of Circle K Districts. The very first Circle K District to be officially recognized was the Texas-Oklahoma District. The second Circle K District was Kentucky-Tennessee which was closely followed by Michigan. Four more Districts were added in the 1957-58 administrative year: Missouri-Arkansas, California-Nevada-Hawaii, Ohio, and Alabama. In February 1958, Atlanta Christian College is profiled in the Circle K International publication, The Bulletin, for producing a play to raise money to construct a new boy’s dorm. In April 1958, Southern Tech produced a student directory. Georgia Tech mentored at the Atlanta Boys Club. In June 1958, the Georgia Kiwanis Governor announces progress towards building Circle K clubs. “Governor (T.) Hiram (Stanley) (Columbus Club), last November at his Organization Conference, announced that during 1958 our goal was to build four new Circle K Clubs and a new Key Club in each Division. Guy Snavely, District Chairman of Circle K Clubs, and Otis Weaver, District Chairman of Key Clubs, have done remarkably well toward reaching these quotas as we come to the end of the half-year. Half of the quota of Circle K Clubs have been built with one at the Junior College in Augusta and another at Shorter College in Rome.” (Georgia District Kiwanian) On October 13, 1959, the Georgia District of Circle K was officially formed with Jim Buchanan of Reinhardt College as the first Governor. The Georgia District of Circle K charters with 13 clubs. By December 31, 1959, the newly formed Georgia District of Circle K, under the direction of Mr. J. R. Griggs, has 18 clubs. 1960-1969 In January 1960, Governor George T. Smith (Cairo Club) reports in the Georgia District Kiwanian that 36 Circle K members attended the (October 14, 1959) Georgia Kiwanis Mid-Winter Conference at Rock Eagle along with 609 Kiwanians, 2 visiting Kiwanians, the District Key Club Governor, 2 foreign students, 12 Kiwaniannes, and the Sunday evening speaker. In the same edition, Len B. Powell, Circle K International Trustee and student at the University of Georgia reported on Circle K: “Circle K in Georgia stepped into the limelight this year as the Georgia District of Circle K became a reality. There are now 18 clubs in the state, and possibilities are present at more than a dozen other colleges. By the time Kiwanis reaches its 50th Anniversary, Circle K membership should double. Two clubs have already been established this school year. The Circle K District was organized at a convention held at Rock Eagle a day previous to the Kiwanis Mid-Winter Conference (in 1959). Ten of the clubs were represented. Talks by Kiwanis Governor George T. Smith, International Trustee R. Glenn Reed, Jr., and Past International Chairman on Circle K, Robert W. Thal, gave the delegates much entertainment and information. Circle K International Trustee Len B. Powell presided until the District Officers were elected, as follows: Jim Buchanan, Reinhardt College, Governor; Secretary, Steve Burrell, University of Georgia; Treasurer, Tommy Sessions, Valdosta State College. Six Lt. Governors were also elected to complete the Board of Trustees. The Circle K men were unanimous in expressing their appreciation to the men of Kiwanis for all they have done to promote Circle K. Mr. J. R. Griggs should receive particular thanks for his continuous efforts. Kiwanians will see their efforts rewarded as these campus leaders become leaders in the communities.” In 1960, J. M. Buchanan of Reinhardt College is elected as Governor of Georgia District Circle K for the 1960-61 year. In October 1960, an article in the Georgia District Kiwanian regarding the 41st Georgia District Convention held on Jekyll Island notes that “...Jim Willingham of Mercer University, International Trustee of Circle K, brought greetings from that organization for the District Circle K Governor who was unable to attend." Additionally, "The George T. Smith Award to Club Sponsoring the Best Circle K Club” was presented to the “Kiwanis Clubs of Douglas and Canton (each keep it half of the year).” In 1961, John E. Stroud of Reinhardt College is elected Governor for the 1961 year. In May 1961, the Circle K International Theme is Emphasize Active Citizenship and the slogan is “Sponsor Circle K All the Way.” (Georgia District Kiwanian) In September 1961, “John L. Cromartie, Jr., of Gainesville, Georgia, who is a Past District Governor of Key Clubs and now a student at Emory University has been elected to the office of Trustee of Circle K International. Congratulations are certainly in order to this fine young man whose leadership ability is still recognized. No doubt, he will continue to be one of the leaders of tomorrow." (Georgia District Kiwanian) In 1961, Reinhardt College and South Georgia College tie for the most active club in the district. This award was presented by Kiwanis. In 1962, Don Bright (Gordon Military College) is elected as 1962-63 Governor. In May 1962, the report of the district convention is given listing the clubs in attendance. Report on 1962 Circle K District Convention by A. E. Fuller, District Chairman Circle K: “The 1962 Circle K District Convention was held April 13-14 at Callaway Gardens, Pine Mountain, with retiring Governor John Stroud presiding. LaGrange College Circle K Club, assisted by LaGrange Kiwanis Club, served as host committee. Seventy Circle K members were in attendance, establishing a new attendance record. Officials of Callaway Gardens arranged sleeping accommodations for students in cottages, with meals available at the golf club house. A banquet and dance were the social highlights. The host committee, with the cooperation of LaGrange College officials, brought 50 lovely co-eds from the college as dancing partners for the occasion. Dr. Waights G. Henry, Jr., President of LaGrange College, and his wife were present, and Kiwanians attending were: J. R. Griggs, of LaGrange, founder of the Georgia District Circle K, and his wife; District Committee Chairman Al Fuller and his wife; George Best, District Co-Chairman, of Barnesville, and his wife; and Bill Dickey of the Covington Club, with the Emory-at-Oxford group. LaGrange Kiwanis Club also sponsored a breakfast for the entire group. The beautiful Gardens, with thousands of azaleas and dogwoods in full spring blossom, provided an ideal setting for the occasion, and a fine spirit of enthusiasm as present throughout the Convention. New District Circle K officers elected were: Governor—Don Bright, Gordon Military College, Barnesville; Secretary—Al Cohen, West Georgia College, Carrollton; Treasurer—Harold Tarpley, Reinhardt College, Waleska. Lt. Governors: Division A—Eugene Parker, Emory-at-Oxford, Oxford; Division B—Jim Majure, Georgia Tech, Atlanta; Division C—Vincent Shaffer, LaGrange College, LaGrange; Division D—Not represented, consequently no Lt. Gov. elected; Division E—Harold Bearden, Shorter College, Rome; Division F—Thomas Clements, Birdwood College, Thomasville. Kiwanis Clubs sponsoring the Home Circle K Clubs of these district officers should duly recognize the honors accorded them and give proper recognition at their Club meetings.” (Georgia District Kiwanian) In 1963, Douglas A. Lee (Reinhardt College) is elected as 1963 Governor. In November 1963, Douglas A. Lee (Reinhardt College), 1963 Governor, dies. Jimmy Massey (Emory College) is elected as the 1964 Governor. On April 30, 1967, it is reported that members representing 19 Circle K Clubs, Kiwanians, Faculty Advisors and other guests attended the Eighth Annual Georgia District Circle K Convention April 28-30, 1967, in Augusta, establishing a record high attendance of 238 people. On August 30, 1967, thirty Georgia Circle Kers attend the Circle K International Convention in Ottawa, Canada August 27-30, 1967. By March 1968, Georgia Circle K has 29 clubs with over 650 members. They have 8 divisions (Cherokee, Hills of Habersham, Metro Atlanta, Chattahoochee, Old Capital, Coastal, Okefenokee, and Old South). In April 1968, at the District Convention in Atlanta, 198 Circle K members and 65 guests were registered. In 1969, at the 10th Annual Georgia District Circle K Convention, some 200 Circle Kers and 50 guests are in attendance. 1970-1979 In 1973, women were formally allowed to join Circle K. In January 1979, the first Y'all conference is held at Rock Eagle. 1980-1989 To be continued! 1990-1999 To be continued! 2000-2009 In 2000, "Circle K Fever. Catch It! It Lasts Forever" is introduced as an on-going theme for the District. In 2001, the Georgia District Board of CKI developed a new District Service Focus project called Health and Exercise Always Lead to Happier Youth (HEALTHY). This program focuses on teaching children to eat healthier and lead more active lifestyles. On February 20-22, 2009, the Georgia District of Circle K International celebrated its 50th anniversary. 2010-2019 On April 22, 2012, the Georgia CKI Board votes to adopt the Georgia Sheriff Youth Homes as an official district project. On April 7, 2013, the Georgia District adopted Helping Others, Motivating Everyone (HOME) as a district service initiative. In 2017, the Georgia District began electing a Secretary-Treasurer rather than 2 separate positions of Secretary and Treasurer. District Events Conferences and conventions are a vital part of Circle K International. You see old friends and make new ones. You learn a lot, have the time of your life, and are so totally hooked on conferences you just don't want to go home. District Convention Before the Georigia District of Circle K was officially formed, the clubs were meeting! * 1956 Atlanta (May 8) * 1957 Atlanta (October 22) * 1959 Rock Eagle (Fall/ District formation meeting) With the official formation of the Georgia District of Circle K, the first Annual District Convention was held in 1960. GA CKI celebrated it's 50th District Convention in 2009. * 1960 Unknown * 1961 Unknown * 1962 Callaway Gardens (April 13-14) * 1963 Columbus (April 19-21) * 1964 Atlanta (April 17-18) * 1965 Jekyll Island (April 16-18) * 1966 Callaway Gardens (April 29-May 1) * 1967 Augusta (April 28-30) * 1968 Atlanta (April 19-21) * 1969 Savannah (April 18-20) * 1970 Columbus (April 17-19) * 1971 Macon (April 23-25) * 1972 Atlanta (April 15-16) * 1973 Unknown * 1974 Unknown * 1975 Athens (April 11-13) * 1976 Unknown * 1977 Unknown * 1978 Unknown * 1979 Albany (April 20-22) * 1980 Unknown * 1981 Atlanta (April 10-12) * 1982 Columbus (April 14-17) * 1983 Unknown * 1984 Unknown * 1985 Unknown * 1986 Marietta (April 11-13) * 1987 Jekyll Island (March 6-8) * 1988 Rome * 1989 Macon (March 3-5) * 1990 Dunwoody * 1991 Athens (March 1-3) * 1992 Augusta (February 28-March 1) * 1993 Roswell (February 26-28) * 1994 Athens (February 25-27) * 1995 Macon (March 3-5) * 1996 Columbus (March 1-3) * 1997 Gainesville (March 7-9) * 1998 Dunwoody (March 6-8) * 1999 Augusta (February 26-28) * 2000 Atlanta (March 10-12)) * 2001 Macon (February 23-25) * 2002 Norcross (February 22-24) * 2003 Northwest Atlanta (Feb 28–Mar 2) * 2004 Athens (February 20-22) * 2005 Macon (February 18-20) * 2006 Marietta (February 24-26) * 2007 Peachtree City (February 16-18) * 2008 Augusta (February 29-March 2) * 2009 Atlanta Airport Area (Feb 20-22) * 2010 Duluth * 2011 Columbus * 2012 Savannah * 2013 Atlanta Perimeter Mall * 2014 Peachtree City * 2015 * 2016 Jekyll Island (February 26-28) * 2017 Roswell (February 17-19) * 2018 Macon (February 23-25) * 2019 Columbus (February 22-24) * 2020 Peachtree City (February 21-23) If you have programs from any of these conventions that you wouldn't mind handing over to the archives, we would appreciate it. We are especially looking for programs that pre-date the 1990's. Y'all Conference Y’All Conference is the oldest of all of the regional conferences in the Kiwanis Family and is dedicated to the personal growth and development of all Circle K’ers. Started in 1978, the conference rotates between Alabama, Georgia, and six wild card districts. Alabama and Georgia, along with Capital, Florida, Kentucky-Tennessee, Louisiana-Mississippi-West Tennessee, Texas-Oklahoma, and West Virginia, comprise the Y’All Districts. * 1979 Rock Eagle, GA * 1980 Unknown (Carolinas) * 1981 Unknown (Alabama) * 1982 Rock Eagle, GA * 1983 Hickory Knob, NC * 1984 Unknown (Alabama) * 1985 Unknown (Georgia) * 1986 Unknown (Carolinas) * 1987 Lake Junalaska, AL * 1988 Snowed Out! * 1989 Helen, GA * 1990 Folley Beach, SC * 1991 Not Held * 1992 Gainesville, GA * 1993 Gainesville, GA * 1994 Destin, FL * 1995 Tuscaloosa, AL * 1996 Amicalola Falls, GA * 1997 Charleston, SC * 1998 Biloxi, MS * 1999 Williamsburg, VA * 2000 Gulf Shores, AL * 2001 Savannah, GA * 2002 St. Petersburg, FL * 2003 Orange Beach, AL * 2004 Jekyll Island, GA * 2005 Huntsville, AL * 2006 Williamsburg, VA * 2007 Jekyll Island, GA * 2008 Mobile, AL * 2009 Mt. Pleasant, SC Clubs and Divisions District Initiatives and Service Projects The Playground Project HEALTHY Project In 2001, the Georgia District Board of CKI developed a new District Service Focus project called Health and Exercise Always Lead to Happier Youth (HEALTHY). This program focuses on teaching children to eat healthier and lead more active lifestyles. Georgia Sheriff Youth Homes The Georgia CKI Board has adopted Georgia Sheriff Youth Homes as an official district project as of April 22, 2012. Since GSYH first opened in Hahira, Georgia, in 1960, then there have been four more homes opened across the whole state of Georgia. These homes are for girls and boys that have been abandoned and abused, but these kids are not bad kids, they just come from bad families. They live regular lives while they are at the homes, and they stay at the homes for as long as they need to or until they turn 18. You and your Circle K club can aid GSYH and the Georgia District of Circle K by collecting school supplies and other necessities, raising and donating money, or volunteering your time at one of the homes. GSYH also falls in conjunction with Project HEALTHY. HOME Project As of April 7, 2013, the Georgia District has adopted Helping Others, Motivating Everyone (HOME) as a service initiative. Clubs within our district already strive so hard to make a difference by volunteerig at their local soup kitchen or at a homeless shelter. This initiative was created to facilitate the clubs that volunteer at these places. With this initiative clubs can: * Go and volunteer at their local soup kitchen or homeless shelter * Raise money for either place to give to them for them to do with however they want * Just make a donation of things that they need at a certain time (i.e. making sandwiches) Contact your local soup kitchen or homeless shelter and see if they need anything or when is a good time to come out and help. District Structure and Officers The Georgia District is made up of elected and appointed officials who serve as the District Board. They attend all conferences and conventions and meet regularly throughout the year. District Board Elected officials are voted upon at the annual District Convention (DCON). Elected position are as follows: * Governor * Secretary-Treasurer * Editor * Lieutenant Governors Appointed positions are chosen by the Governor-elect for the next administrative year. Appointed positions may include but are not limited to the following: * District Convention Chair * Technology Chair * Membership Development and Education Chair * Kiwanis Family Chair * Fall Membership Retreat Chair * New Club Building and Reactivation Chair * Awards Chair * Webmaster * Multimedia Chair * SST Chair District Committees Each appointed position holds the title of chair. Each chair member of the board has the right to create a district committee to plan and strategize. Members of the committee are chosen by the committee chair. Committees may include but are not limited to the following: * Conferences and Conventions Committee * Communications Committee * Membership Development and Education Committee * Kiwanis Family Committee * Recruitment Committee * Service Committee Governors Other Information Georgia Circle K Alumni Association (GCAA) Georgia District of Circle K Georgia District of Kiwanis Circle K International Kiwanis InternationalCategory:Districts __FORCETOC__